


Breathless

by Psychological_Top



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychological_Top/pseuds/Psychological_Top
Summary: AU One-shot. Hermione is bored working as a summer lifeguard when a gorgeous blond going for a swim dramatically changes the fate of her day. Fleurmione.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 152





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! I love Fleurmione, but this is my first story so bear with me. I don't own any of these characters.

Hermione Granger was just about as bored as it gets. Perched on her lifeguard stand, she watched as children and parents splashed and swam around in front of her at the community pool. Her summer job allowed her time in the sun and exercise, but currently she faced extreme boredom as she was not allowed to read on her shift. She simply had to watch the swimmers.

_*sigh*_

Hermione shifted in her adult-version of a high chair and stretched her tan arms over her head. The summer had been good to her, at least. Her long legs were bronze and toned. Her hair, though bushy, curled and framed her slim face with streaks of sun kissed highlights now. Her arms and shoulders bore signs of consistent swimming, as she had taken to doing a few laps before the start of each shift. But now…now she was bored, and there was about two hours left before she could go home to her modest apartment.

_*sigh*_

She jumped out of her internal complaining monologue when the sound of the pool gate slammed shut a little too hard. Sauntering onto the pool deck was, and this is no exaggeration, the most beautiful woman Hermione had ever seen. She was blonde, tall, athletically slim, but with all the right curves in all the right places.

_Are the Victoria Secret models in town for a runway tour? What is someone like_ that _doing_ here _?_

The blonde set her belongings down by a pool lane and Hermione watched her pull her t-shirt over her head before making her way to the button of her shorts.

_Holy...shit._

Her white two-piece swimsuit left little to the imagination, and Hermione snapped her jaw back shut as she realized she was openly gaping at the inhuman creature before her. As the lifeguard visibly blushed underneath her sunglasses, she watched as the blonde steeled herself and took a graceful dive into the cool water. As she surfaced, the lifeguard noticed she had a beautiful swimming stroke. Hermione watched in awe as the blond swam continuously for the next fifteen minutes. Increasingly, she became aware of how very hot she had become and looked down as a bead of sweat traced its way down her collarbone.

_Get a grip, Hermione. You're no better than a drooling boy going through puberty._

At seventeen, the lifeguard knew she liked women. They were soft, and beautiful. It felt like some fatal design flaw by whatever master of the universe. Surely such a masterpiece would ruin everything for evolution. She wasn't sure how anyone could avoid falling for their curves, and lips, though she hardly had experience to show for her desires. Hermione was quite shy, and preferred to be an observer of such artwork. Just as she was now, with half of her mind on the families splashing around in the shallow end, and the other half on the blonde steadily cutting through the water with ease.

The lifeguard's focus was so split between the two, in fact, that she failed to notice a teenage boy making his way up the ladder to the high dive, smirking at a group of kids nearby laughing mischievously. Though the diving boards were closed, the boy made his way to the top just as Hermione registered his intentions. Swiftly making her way across the pool, the blonde swimmer was unknowingly putting herself in the boy's trajectory.

The boy took one more look at his group of friends, and with a shit-eating grin took off from the platform and cannon-balled directly on top of the unsuspecting blonde below. Hermione, having seen the whole scene unfold before her, was already yelling and sprinting at everyone to get out of the way. No sooner had the boy made contact with the water was she diving into the water herself and pulling herself to the blonde as quickly as she could.

The floating mass in front of her confirmed her fears: the blonde was knocked out cold. Hermione quickly dragged her lifeless body to the edge of pool, and was assisted by a set of hands getting her onto the pool deck.

_God, she's even more stunning up close,_ thought the lifeguard briefly as she checked her vitals and signs of breathing. There was none.

_Shit._

Hermione immediately pressed both hands between the blonde's breasts on her sternum and began CPR, a vague thought registered that this would be a dream in any other situation. Counting in her head, she paused briefly to tilt the blonde's head back and pressed her lips to the blonde.

_Please don't die. Please don't die._ She repeated the mantra in her head, as she moved back to chest compressions. Behind her, a crowd of people had formed watching intently as the lifeguard tried to revive the anonymous swimmer. Hermione failed to see, but a teenage boy had been pulled to the side by an older woman, presumably his mother, and was getting yelled at for his actions.

Hermione saw none of this. She was entirely focused on her mantra and her movements. As she made her way back up to the blonde's soft lips again for one, two breaths she finally felt the blonde's chest move beneath her, and not a moment later the blonde was sputtering water onto the pool deck and taking huge gulps of fresh air, blinking open the most incredible blue eyes.

* * *

Oxygen. Sweet, sweet oxygen. She could feel her muscles begin to relax as she devoured the air furiously. She felt as though every cell in her body had been screaming for air for some time.

_What the….?_

The blonde opened her eyes and was met with a stunning scene before her. A mass of curly brown hair and a beautiful face wore a worried expression as it hovered above her. The high sun seemed to be framing the lifeguard's head, making her look ironically angelic to the blonde.

_Huh, maybe this is heaven. I would not mind if this is the view, I suppose._

She quickly registered a pain in her chest, though, and deduced that she was not, in fact, dead. Looking above at the lifeguard, she greedily observed her. Her eyes, a lovely brown with flecks of honey gold swam with anxiety. _Such depth in those eyes_ , thought the blonde. As she attempted to take in more of her surroundings she noticed a small hand lay between her breasts. Looking down, the brunette above her quickly gasped and withdrew her hand, sputtering and blushing nervously. She seemed to collect herself swiftly, and looked down again, meeting the blonde's deep blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked, in a soft, feminine voice.

The blonde nodded up at her, aware that she felt rather safe. The brunette had one hand placed next to her head, and her hair and body was essentially blocking the blonde from onlookers. The lifeguard was still breathing heavily and her wet hair was slowly dripping onto the swimmer's chest and neck. If it wasn't such a dire moment, having nearly drowned, the blonde would have thought it was one of the most sensual situations she had found herself in.

"Oui. Ça va bien. Merci" she said, still looking up to the brunette hovering above her. She could tell she was surprised at the French, but quickly schooled her features again and nodded, pulling back and out of view. The blonde missed it already, but saw the lifeguard turn around and ask the crowd to disperse. She returned and kneeled again by the swimmer.

"A boy jumped from the high dive on top of you. I had to pull you out and perform CPR, so...I'm sorry if you're a little sore tomorrow" the lifeguard said, quickly glancing between her breasts before looking back up at the deep blue eyes watching her intently.

"What is 'our name?" She asked the lifeguard.

"Hermione."

"Bonjour 'Ermione," she relied on a heavy French accent. "I am Fleur, and I don't possibly know how to zank 'ou for saving me."

The brunette blushed and looked away, feeling embarrassed suddenly.

"That's...that's okay. It's my job, after all."

Fleur quickly sat up and took the brunette in her arms, despite the short protest from the lifeguard. They were both wet and still slightly out of breath, but Fleur held her tightly against Hermione's wishes, muttering in French about her heroic actions.

The blonde was overcome with emotion, and the brunette's humility made her more certain she had to show her what it meant. Not entirely sure why, she began kissing the lifeguard's cheeks and forehead repeatedly, still muttering her thanks in the foreign language.

The brunette, feeling overwhelmed with her affections, perhaps, grabbed both her wrists and pulled away, flushed and embarrassed. Fleur thought she had never seen someone so beautiful. The two had nowhere to look but each other for a moment, and Fleur swore she could see something swimming in the brown eyes of her savior. Two long moments passed, but they felt incredibly intense as they searched one another. She didn't know what possessed her, but she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against the lifeguard's.

She was so soft, and the blond could feel the surprise in the other girl's reaction, but she didn't pull away. The kiss was gentle and caring, and soon the brunette relaxed into it, bringing a hand up to cup Fleur's jaw before pulling back.

"Merci, 'Ermione."

"I-It's okay. What was that for?" The brunette asked.

"Je ne sais pas. I just...really felt like kissing 'ou," she replied, feeling self-conscious herself now.

"Oh, well, erm." The brunette struggled with her response. She wanted to tell the blonde she liked it. A lot. But she was scared, and not experienced kissing beautiful strangers.

The blonde took note of the silence, and made to get up, but Hermione put her hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"I liked it," she said more confidently, and with a brief look at the blonde's lips she moved towards her again.

The second kiss was different. Much different. There was no hesitation this time as Hermione pressed her lips against Fleur's, and she was thankful the woman was breathing back against hers as opposed to the last time she did this. She wanted more, and opened her lips, reaching with her tongue for Fleur's, who granted her passage enthusiastically. Hermione groaned against the feeling. Their skin still wet and mildly chlorinated, but Fleur tasted sweet and heavenly. Both women were acutely aware of their state of undress, but now was not the time nor place. The kiss slowed naturally, and Fleur's hands slowly untangled from the lifeguard's curly tresses.

She sighed. She was confused by her intense reaction and probably still in shock from the near-drowning incident, but she had enough clarity to know what she wanted.

"Can I take 'ou on a date, 'Ermione?"

"A date?"

"Oui, a date. 'ou saved my life and I zink I owe you a meal. But 'ou are also…tres belle. I want to take 'ou out."

There was no mistaking the look she was giving the brunette, and she could easily see her surprise turn into happiness, and then desire. The brunette leaned back and took her hand.

"I'd love to go on a date with you, Fleur."

* * *

They had just finished a lovely Italian dinner in the heart of London. The pool incident was two days prior, and true to her word, Fleur had made sure the brunette felt wined and dined. They were now walking down a quiet cobbled street, feeling a slight buzz from the wine and giggling about something inconsequential when Fleur suddenly stopped, pulling the lifeguard to a halt.

"I want to apologise for kissing 'ou ze ozzer day 'Ermione. I should 'ave asked first," she said, looking down at the curious brown eyes beneath her.

"It's okay Fleur. Technically I didn't ask you first, though I'm sure you wouldn't have preferred it any other way."

They shared a laugh at the idea, and Fleur marvelled at how beautiful the young woman was before her.

"Maybe I need to try again. May I kiss 'ou, Ermione?" She asked, knowing her stare was one of desire and lust.

The brunette did not respond, but instead pushed Fleur up against a wall and pulled her face towards her. Fleur groaned into her mouth in response, pushing her tongue into her mouth and biting her lower lip. Hermione gasped in response, and Fleur took the opportunity to kiss her neck, revelling in the sighs coming from the younger woman as she nipped at her sensitive skin. Hands roaming and tongues tangling Fleur felt the brunette press her leg in between her own, rolling her hips into her as they hungered for one another. The butterflies in Fleur's stomach were quickly replaced with a deep, burning need, and just as her cells screamed for oxygen only two days prior, they now screamed for Hermione. She pulled away, her gaze full of desire and want for the woman in her arms.

"Can I take 'ou home, 'Ermione?" she asked, almost pleadingly.

"God, yes."

And so the night was filled with breathless moans and sweaty bodies colliding. And their passionate lovemaking grew louder and more urgent as they explored one another. And Hermione, yet again overcome with an orgasm by the tongue of the beautiful woman she was crying out for, vaguely decided she would never again complain about her boring summer job at the community pool.


End file.
